fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty
Kitty is a magical girl previously employed as an anti-virus in the DBAtabase. Kitty posses the powers of both a cat and a anti-virus, including but not limited to: debugging programs, reporting spam, moving between digital devices, and becoming distracted by shiny objects. Due to losing her job after the events of Episode 74, Kitty is currently living inside of Melograno's Playstation 2. Straight laced and organized, Kitty knows how to keep her short tempter under control while on the clock. Despite her power set being based on making herself and others digital, as well as her previous job requiring her to code, she despises working with coding languages. Kitty tends to be a bit of a stickler for rules and regulations, but if someone close to her has been harmed by those in power, all bets are off. Whether her adherence to rules will be corrupted as she spends more time with those connected to DBA is yet to be seen. Powers Kitty has the ability to turn herself into code, and can therefore enter various kinds of devises. In addition, if the devise she enters is connected to the internet, she can move from the first devise she entered to any other device connected to the web (so long as it doesn't have very strong security/anti-viruses). This device hopping allows her to dodge certain attacks, as well as quickly moving towards enemies and/or allies, so long as they're on the wi-fi. While in other's devices she can also try to alter them to either help or hinder its owner. She can also slightly alter the "code" of her teammates' moves to give them a boost, which she usually uses when a really cool idea falls flat. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 74 Kitty made her first appearance in episode 74. The episode's party encountered her in the DBAtabase shortly after being dragged into it. Despite her initial shock and disbelief, she quickly warmed up to the chaotic bunch and offered to help them get back home, but due to her job she would first have to go through protocol and report them to her boss, Diode. Shortly after this interaction, the party were swarmed by anti-viruses seeking to destroy them, as they were unknown intruders. While the party fended off the anti-viruses Kitty tried to reprogram the bots, but seeing the enemy numbers increasing faster than she could code, she decided to quickly shift gears and instead just made them an escape route to get fuck out of there. After Diode enlisted the party to destroy a virus that had been chipping away at the DBAtabase's data-bank, Kitty became melancholic. When later pressed about her shift in attitude, she admitted that her previous partner, Kotori, had fought the virus, but never returned (presumably dying in the fight). When the gang reached the data-bank, Kitty was devastated to discover that Diode had lied to her. Kotori had not died, but was actually the virus, having been corrupted by Diode because he was caught looking into the information stored within the data-bank. After Kotori was frozen by the party to keep him safe, Kitty pulled a friendship bracelet from her pocket and placed it on his wrist before joining the rest of the party as they broke into the data-bank. During the final combat, Diode used her Outclass on Kitty, corrupting her in a manner similar to what had afflicted Kotori. Thankfully, this condition lasted for less than a round before Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) used the Ultimate Wishing Candy from episode 65, which he stole from Emrick's pocket, to fully heal the entire party. After the party defeated Diode, Kitty sacrificed her Google Phone™ to send them back to Venus and Melograno's house via his Playstation 2, scaring the poor man in the process. After lamenting the fact that she was now homeless and jobless, Venus offered for Kitty to stay with her and Melograno, which Kitty happily excepted before teleporting herself inside of the Playstation and claiming it as her new room, despite Melograno's protests. Trivia * Kitty is one of James's oldest characters, being created at some point prior to 2011. * Kitty has a minor rivalry with The Geek Squad * Kitty's favorite video game is Tetris 99. * Kitty's real name isn't Kitty. What is it? Wouldn't you like to know. * Kitty has 8 lives (don't ask her what happened to the 9th life). Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters